


To tame a ‘broken’ sub

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Belts, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Zayn, Figging, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Riding, Sassy Louis, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Top Harry, Vibrators, Whips, cumming untouched, exhibition, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sassy misbehaving sub Louis gets sold to dom Harry to be ‘tamed’. He puts up a good fight, but when punishments come into the equation will he lose? Does his past have anything to do with it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/ Niall Horan /Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. 1

Louis pov.

Sitting on the floors of the cells they put us in I look down the line of ‘broken’ subs waiting to be sold. Right now there are about 14 others the youngest being 12. We are all naked to be used for easy access for all doms and also for inspections. 

I’ve been up on stage 2 times in the last week and each time I’ve been up, there has been nobody with a paddle up claiming me as their own but once again I’m kinda thankful at least I don’t have to go home with a complete stranger.

”Tomlinson! You’re up again get your ass on stage. Maybe this time someone will pick your worthless slutty self!” A man called to me with a gruff voice although it hurts I’m used to the treatment nobody wants a broken sub I suppose.

once I’m on the stage a voice rings over the mic. “Louis Tomlinson, 18 years old, very sassy he needs to be tamed who’s up for the challenge he’s got a nice ass too. Very nice one.”

Much to my disgust I see someone hold up a paddle. “10,000” he calls out. “Sold to dominant Harry styles!” The voice over the mic bellows out.

Stepping to the very side of the stage and down the stairs, I cover my cock shielding it from the view of all the doms in the room.

One of the first rules they teach you in sub school is never look at a dom without permission. Well it seems as though I’ve already broken that rule. My new so called dom Harry styles greets me at the end of the stage and I’m looking straight at him.

“Well Princess it seems you’ve already broken on rule today let’s not make anymore mistakes.” He tells me with a sly smile attached to his face.

I clear my throat speaking softly “It wasn’t a mistake”

“Daring I hope you didn’t just speak without permission and if you are going to speak without permission at least make it clear enough to be heard. You may speak now would you like to repeat what you just said? I would be wise about this choice because I’m not afraid to punish you now.”

Finding a little bit of bravery in me I clear my throat once more I speak a little louder. “I said It wasn’t a mistake.”

“Oh, so you’re implying that you want to be punished Princess? I bet you would love for everyone to see you beg for it. Huh? Would you like that? Everybody watching as daddy spanks you?”

“No, please” I whimper none of the other dominants would ever punish me. Just giving me warnings instead. 

“What are you to afraid to speak now? You can’t handle a punishment?” He teases on. I gasp when he grabs my wrist. I yank it back trying to keep myself covered. “Give me your hand.” He huffs out.

“No, wanna keep covered.” Trying to escape his grasp with no avail he catches it yanking my hands away from my cock leaving me completely exposed. “See not so bad is it?” He smirks laughing a little.

He pulls me to the door as we are walking out someone stops us. “Styles would you like me to do a inspection before you go?” He asks.

I silently beg for him to say no. Inspections are the worst pulling apart your bum they stick in 2 fingers with no lub to stretch you out and then put in a plug twice the size of their fingers in after to make sure your ready for your dominant. It’s a very painful process.

“No thanks josh. I got this one.” The dom finally speaks up. 

“We’ll inspections are mandatory so either you do it or I do it.” Josh says as my new dom sighs.

“No. No. No.” I beg him trying to wriggle away.

“Are you telling me no? Bend over the desk so I can get this done and we can get home.” A hand flies to my neck pushing me down with a hard force.

I hear a cap open and two fingers at my entrance pushing in. Moving in and out a fast pace they stretch me out. I feel a burning sensation all over as he takes them out. I can see the shiny plug in his hand, turning to put it in a cry out my eyes watering from the pain, but somehow I feel my cock harden. A laugh comes out from behind me but it is not the laugh of Harry but of josh.

“Come on we’re leaving.” Harry tells me yanking me up holding my wrists and dragging me to the car.  
Once we get in the car Harry turns to me.

“First rule you will always call me daddy or sir. I prefer daddy though” he winks at me and my cheeks turn red.

“Rule number two don’t question any punishment I give you. I will go over the rest once we get home.” I nod in agreement. 

Finally arriving we pull up to the house. I wouldn’t say it was a mansion but it’s definitely up there. Walking up the sidewalk towards the front door he turns the key and we walk in.

“Go to the kitchen and we will go over the rules.” He says pointing to a hallway I’m guessing leads to there.

Sitting on the stool sir brings me a piece of paper and a pen. As he tells them to me I write them out.

1\. Always call dom sir or daddy.

2\. Don’t question a punishment unless you feel it’s unfair.

3\. Always color out when needed.

4\. Do not touch yourself unless dom gives explicit permission.

5\. Do not cum without permission

6\. Tell dom when uncomfortable.

7\. No lying. Always be honest with dom

8\. Discuss don’t argue.

9\. Never tell dom ‘no’

10\. Thank dom after punishment.

11\. Always use verbal response.

12\. No swearing.

13\. Tell dom when you’ve broken a rule (it may lesson punishment)

Once I was finished I was still blushing from number 4 & 5.

“Do you understand the rules?” Sir asks. I nod in response. He gives me a pointed look slapping my hand.  
  


Running my hand I huff “yes, you didn’t have to hit me.”

“But I did you disobeyed.” He stares me down.

“Dear lord this is going to be harder than I thought.” He says talking to himself.


	2. 2

Harry has put my rules up on the fridge and in our bedroom. That’s right I said our bedroom. He says that sleeping in the same bed will help me get used to him. I guess it’s fine as long as he doesn’t touch me though.

So far I have been fairly okay only a couple small punishments but today he’s having some friends over I’m not sure who they are though. My thoughts are forgotten about as soon as I hear a knock at the door. 

“Go sit in the living room and kneel while I get the door.” He tells me walking down the stairs towards the door.

I’m kneeled by the sofa and I see two people walk in with someone trailing a few steps behind them. I gasp as I see a familiar blonde headed boy peak out from behind them. Jumping up quickly I run to hug him. 

“Niall” I scream out just as he’s screaming out my name. We hug each other tightly as he kisses me on the cheek and I do the same to him. 

That is until we both get pulled back. I look up to see sir with an angry expression on his face

“Louis, you know better. Kneel now!” He runs his fingers through his hair looking at the other to guys who are obviously doms. 

“Niall you should kneel to.” The raven haired man speaks.

“Since you obviously already know Niall. This is Liam and this is zayn. You may call them by their names. Speak.”

I clear my throat looking at the floor “Hi.” 

“How do you two know each other?” Liam asks.  
I look towards Harry as if to ask permission to speak. He nods giving me approval.

“We met in school before all of this happened.” Finally looking up at them I see Niall tap Zayn’s thigh before talking

“yep that true lou was one of the loudest kids and one of the best pranksters.” He laughs.

“Is that so?” Harry says. “Hmmm”  
I nervously look to them. “Do tell me more.” Harry tells Niall. 

I silently plead him with my eyes to say no more but he continues on “There was on time he took the teachers chair apart so when he sat on it, it fell. Then there was one time he put up a kid getting punished on the screen in class for calling him ‘princess’.”

Now I’m even more afraid to scared to look at Harry I stare at the ground. He moves his hand onto my neck squeezing it a little to provide pressure. 

He trails up to my chin and pushes it up. My eyes meet his “Is that so princess?” He emphasizes princess.

My cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “He was a dom and he wouldn’t leave me alone!” I huff trying to prove my point. 

“Oh so he was a dom also? You did that to a dom princess that’s not very nice.” I gasp knowing that I will probably get into more trouble.

He leans into whisper to me. “You’ll get your punishment later tonight.” I whimper anticipating what he will do.

The doms go off to have a private conversation leaving only me and Niall left. “I’m sorry” he tells me. I nod to him as he sighs. 

“How is Harry treating you?” He asks seeming pretty genuine.

“He’s good so far.” Giving him a half smile I ask “What about Liam and Zayn?”

His face lights up at the mention of them. “They treat me so well. I love them so much.” He giggles

“That’s amazing Nialler I’m happy for you.” My smile grows even bigger seeing him happy.

The night goes on and it’s getting later. Liam zayn and Harry all come back to the living room and soon it’s time for them to leave. I whine not wanting Niall to leave but I give him one last long hug before he goes saying bye to each of them Harry pulls me upstairs.

“I believe I owe you a punishment princess.” He smirks pushing me into the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! Let me know what you think about it! I’m excited to see where this will go. I know i’m a shit writer but I try my best haha xx  
> -lex


	3. 3

He walks towards me in a fast paste walk. “Do you remember the green, yellow, red system they taught you in school?” He asks me staring into my eyes.

”Yes, sir.” I whisper out not sure if I like the term or not. “Choose a safe word then darling.” He hums looking towards me expectingly. “Kiwi.” I decide as he hums in agreement.   
  


“okay, I’m going to continue now.” He gives me a small smile of encouragement. He leaves the room for a split second as I hear him walking down the stairs and come walking back up them soon after. He has a small bag of items that I cannot see.   


“Strip down for me.” He stares intently as I slip off my shirt and pants. I turn around waiting for him to tell me the next move. “Although I live seeing you I only your pretty little panties we have to discard those for the punishment.” He let out a loud sigh and slip them off self-conscious of my figure. 

He pulls out a cup of ice, a cock ring along with a butt plug. 

I gasp seeing the items afraid of what he has planned. “Bend over the bed princess.” He speaks up with a low voice. I whimper as I slowly bend over still afraid. “I’m gonna put the plug in with no prep okay baby. Then I’m going to play with your pretty little dick. How does that sound.” As he’s talking a moan leaves my mouth anticipating what’s your come. 

He picks the plug up holding it in one hand as the other comes up to circle my rim that’s on display. He teasingly circles around it catching me by surprise when he leans down and flicks his tongue over it. I squeak out a squeal jerking forwards causing my cock to run up against the bedsheets and I moan again. 

“Don’t move again” Harry demands. He plunges the plug into my hole and I let out a groan surprising myself when i hear my voice yell “Daddy!” My eyes widen at the sudden outburst and Harry laughs lightly. “I quite like that.” I can hear the smirk in his voice knowing he got me. 

“Turn around love.” He tells me. I slowly turn around and scoot up to the middle of the bed. Harry climbs up on it too bringing the items with him. His hand trails down from my nipples twisting them and licking them down to my cock. He plays with the tip tapping it making the bundle of nerves tingle. 

“Daddyyyyy” I moan out figuring what’s done is done. He makes his way to my balls bring his mouth down licking them and fondling with them. By now my cock is fully erect and standing straight up I can now see that Harry does I fact have a smirk laying across his lips. With a satisfied hum he slides the cock ring onto me. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to play with yourself then whenever you feel like your going to cum your going to stick your cock in the ice water.” Tears start leaking out of my eyes as I imagine the pain it’s going to bring me. “Yes daddy” I sniffle out the reply. 

He pulls my chin up making me face him and leans in. The kiss is soft and slow almost reassuring. He wipes the tears and ruffles my hair. “Go on baby it’s your punishment.” He reminds me once again. 

I bring my hand up to my cock working it up and down at a steady pace. “Go faster.” Daddy says. I work up spread going faster as I feel the familiar feeling in my stomach signaling I’m going to cum. “Daddy please!” I beg him hoping that somehow he would change his mind. He shakes his head no giving me a disappointed look as he holds out his hand. 

I take the water from daddy’s hand and sit up on my knees stuffing my cock into the ice water feeling the coldness around my cock I let my tears flow freely now. Daddy pats my back and takes my cock out of the ice water drying it off with a towel I didn’t know he had. He takes the cock ring off and takes the cup of ice water from my hand setting it o the dresser across the room along with the other couple of items we had used. 

“Scoot back up tot he top of the bed darling so we can snuggle up together.” I hear him say softly. I do as he tells me and he climbs in the bed next to me covering us both up. “sweet dreams baby boy.” He kisses my lips lightly. “Sweet dreams daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it! I finally got to update haha thanks for the lovely comments on the last couple chapters I’m hoping to write more soon!
> 
> -All the love xx

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is finally up and going!! I’m super excited to see what you guys think about it! xx


End file.
